


It Seems Farther Than Ever Before

by everywinter



Series: Boyfriend in Canada [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Five times Jae and Brian braved the distance.





	It Seems Farther Than Ever Before

“Dude, you said we’d get the same thing!”

 

Jae looked down at his fried chicken, confused. “This is the same thing? You said chicken, not spicy. This is the not-spicy, chicken.”

 

“Then why does yours look so much better?” Brian groaned, leaning forward to get a better look at Jae’s food. “It’s a chain. It’s meant to be the same everywhere, but somehow it looks like Gordon Ramsay made yours and some poor, underpaid 14 year old made mine.”

 

“I dunno, man.” Jae said around the straw of his drink. “It’s weird like that sometime. Like the beef and cheddar you got where the meat wasn’t even in the bun.”

 

“Oh my god, I’d totally forgotten about that, it was so ridiculous. Literally, the only requirement was that the meat be between the two halves of the bun and somehow.”

 

Jae snorted. “It’s like you said, underpaid 14 year olds. They barely even wanna be there. Just be glad you got all the components.”

 

Brian just nodded, cheeks bulging with chicken. Jae’s heart felt like it was doing flips in his chest and he immediately shoved a piece into his own mouth.

 

“What do you want to do after this?” Brian asked, taking a sip of water. “We can listen to that new James Bay album if you just want to hang around, or I know you still haven’t seen Shape of Water.”

 

“I don’t know if I can really stomach the inter-species boinking, to be honest.” Jae pulled a weird face. “I know they say love is blind and all, but I’m pretty sure you can feel webbed fingers.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes and Jae can tell he’s resisting the urge to throw something at him. “Why do you always have to make it weird? It’s about falling in love with someone who loves and accepts you as you are. Idiosyncrasies and all.”

 

“Alright, Dr. Kang. Pulling out all the SAT words in the presence of the peasants.”

 

The napkin that Brian lobbed in his direction made it all of three inches before fluttering to the floor. “We don’t have SATs here, genius. And literally no one calls me doctor.”

 

“I could if you wanted.” Jae wiggled his eyebrows. “In the bedroom, perhaps.”

 

“I’m hanging up.”

 

“You always say that, but you never do.”

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t make so many empty threats if you didn’t say so many stupid things.”

 

“Come on, babe, don’t be like that.” Jae lifted his piece of chicken towards Brian. “Come on, I’ll share my Gordon Ramsay level fried chicken with you.”

 

“Ugh, you’re so cheesy.” Brian grinned, cheeks round. “Eat your damn chicken, fool.”

 

“Ahh, the verbal abuse, I missed you Bribri.” Jae wiped his hands on the napkin. “I can’t believe we’ve been together for an entire year now.”

 

“I can’t believe the date you chose for our one year anniversary was fried chicken and chill.”

 

“It’s the middle of your student’s final presentation week. I didn’t wanna plan something that’s just gonna be more stress for you.”

 

“So thoughtful.”

 

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while before Jae spoke again. “I’m really sorry that I couldn’t fly over. I just didn’t feel comfortable leaving the shop with Sungjin out of commission.”

 

“Babe, it’s fine. Would I have liked to have you here? Of course, but life happens and you wouldn’t be Jae if you just left everything like that.” Brian dipped out of the screen for a second to put his empty dishes back into the sink. “How is Sungjin, by the way?”

 

“He’s better. Still sensitive to loud sounds and Dowoon and Pil refuse to leave him in the apartment by himself, but he’s feeling better. Definitely never gonna go snowboarding again, that’s for sure.”

 

“We should go snowboarding when you come visit!” Brian bounced in his seat a couple times. “It’s fun, I’ve been a couple times and I could teach you!”

 

“Bri, we literally just talked about how my best friend ate shit going down the bunny-hop and had a concussion bad enough that he couldn’t remember that he’d been dating the same two idiots for the past six years. He tried hitting on Pil then cried when Pil told him they were already together.”

 

“That’s adorable. Did he cry like that guy in the vine who found out he was married?”

 

“No, that would have been hilarious though.” Brian’s face went a little fuzzy as Jae picked up his tablet to lay down on the couch. “Or if it did, there wasn’t any video evidence. Oh, I should send you some of the footage Wonpil sent me. It’s honestly pretty hilarious.”

 

“I want to say that I can’t believe he was filming when Sungjin was so concussed, but that actually sounds just like him.”

 

“Yeah, I think he just wanted to distract Dowoonie a little, because he looks like he’s about to burst into tears any second.”

 

Brian picks up his screen and Jae’s treated to a brief, blurry, tour of his newly decorated apartment before his boyfriend lays down on his own couch. The screen’s tilted sideways and, if Jae squints, it’s almost like he’s looking at Brain while the two of them are actually side by side. It’s Saturday for both of them, evening for Jae and morning for Brian, and it’s a little bit strange to see the morning light streaming in from Brian’s window while the world outside’s dark.

 

“Isn’t it weird to be eating fried chicken at 10:00 a.m.? I really hope I don’t end up making you feel sick for the rest of the day.”

 

“Chicken and waffles are a thing, I’m not worried.” Brian makes a movement like he’s patting his stomach. “Your man’s a certified trashcan.”

 

“Well then, I’m trash because I belong inside you.”

 

He could see the emotions playing across Brian’s face before he settles on laughing. “That was awful and you’re lucky I’m in love with you.”

 

“I am lucky.” Jae agrees, “I love you, Bribri. Happy one year.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
